halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant
The''' MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant',[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=cqbfiction '''Bungie.net' - C.Q.B.: Close Quarters Battle] more commonly known as Close Quarters Battle Armor, (acronym CQB), is a type of United Nations Space Command ground infantry body armor and a variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V and MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI. Development and History Successor to the earlier CQC variant first produced in 2548,Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta - Armory the MJOLNIR/C Variant was developed and tested at UNSC facilities in Essen, Germany, and Songnam, Korea, respectively, integrating feedback gathered from the Jericho VII Theater. The intent of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility.Halo 3, armor description Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Starter. The helmet is very different from the standard Mark VI. It features a roughly "T" shaped visor with two large cheek guards. The top of the helmet is reinforced by a black alloy that forms a protective brace on top. It bears somewhat of a resemblance to the ancient Greek helmets and the helmets worn by ancient Spartans; the shape of the visor, especially; and the cross brace loosely resembles the crest on a helmet. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Starter. The shoulder pauldrons are worn significantly lower than those of the standard Mark VI armor. They consist of a rectangular, slightly curved metal plate that is attached approximately where the deltoids, biceps brachii, and brachialis muscles converge. In actual combat, this would greatly improve the ease at which a SPARTAN-II moves the arms for close quarters combat, but increase the shoulder and upper arm's exposure to damage. Chest Characteristics Unlock: Starter. Like in most other MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate seems to be a plate of alloy attached to the already existing Mark VI armor underneath. It consists of an additional set of four plates fused together in the body, and a tubular object at the bottom part of the chest plate which could either be a handle or some sort of canister due to its shape. There is an unusable Combat Knife on the plate as well in a built-in sheath. In early development, the outer part of the chest piece was part of the secondary color group. Why this was changed is unknown. Trivia *According to a survey taken by Bungie, the CQB chest is one of the most used Spartan chest plates on Xbox Live. *The CQB helmet is available as a permutation in Halo: Reach via Halo Waypoint[http://www.readyuplive.com/showthread.php/5790-X-10-Canada-Halo-Reach-Impressions'Ready Up Live': X'10 Canada - Halo: Reach Impressions], along with the Military Police variant.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] The base helmet requires Career Milestone 20 and the the Folks Need Heroes... achievement from Halo: Reach to unlock. Halo Waypoint is the only way to unlock this permutation. *In the Halo Legends episode Homecoming, Daisy-023 is seen wearing what appears to be this variant of MJOLNIR armor during the Harvest Campaign. However, as the predecessor to the CQB did not enter service until 2548, this is not possible. The armor worn by Daisy-023 in Homecoming is actually an artistic license that enabled the studio to employ visual variety, while containing a minor element of canon; the color of the armor, which is meant to be an element of camouflage for the reddish desert environment she was operating in.Halo Legends: Homecoming, Director's Commentary. *It is occasionally referred to as the "Samus Helmet" because of its similarity to the character. **Her armor can be somewhat replicated in Reach by using the blue visor color, orange as your primary color, and brick as your secondary color, the the Grenadier chest, and the CQB helmet (Air Assault if you don't have the CQB). Although there is no way to replicate the giant spherical shoulder pads of Samus's Varia suit or her Arm Cannon the Security shoulder pads work well if you don't mind the Kukiri and the prosthetic arm can be used if you use your imagination. Gallery File:Halo3 Spartan-smg-01.jpg|Bungie render of a SPARTAN in orange CQB Armor. File:Halo 3 Armor Concept.jpg|Concept art for the CQB. File:Halo3 Spartan-rocket-launcher-03.jpg|A Spartan in CQB wields the M41 Rocket launcher. File:Halo3 - CQB_Full.png|Full CQB armour in Halo 3. File:CQB Helmet Reach.jpg|CQB Helmet in Halo: Reach. File:CQB Helmet.jpg|The helmet, in-game. File:640px-Reach_concept-CQB.jpg|Concept art of the CQB helmet for Halo: Reach. The-homecoming-04.jpg|Daisy-023 wearing the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo: Reach Sources Category: MJOLNIR Armor Category:UNSC technology